If You Look to the Blue Sky
is a character song found in the'' [[Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina Theme Song Single|''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina Theme Song Single]]. It is sung by Nakajima Megumi and Horie Yui. Lyrics Romaji= Dandan to kizuna tsumugi nagara Ai ga areba yume ga areba Donna toki mo ganbareru yo Ame no asa mo fubuku yoru mo Kokoro kasane koete ikeru Hitomi wa zutto kumoranai Miagereba aoi sora Yagate yorokobi no megumi afure Shinji atte warai atte Tadori tsukeru mirai ga aru Kinō, kyō to soshite asu mo Watashitachi wa tomodachi da yo Haru kana keshiki no saki ni Miagereba aoi sora Sorezore motteiru no Hitori janai min'na ga iru Ame no asa mo fubuku yoru mo Kokoro kasane koete ikeru Hitomi wa zutto kumoranai Miagereba aoi sora arukidasou |-|Kanji= 笑顔の日も　涙の日も ひとりじゃない　そばにいるよ 開くトビラのむこうに 見上げれば青い空 大事にしてた　願いも消えて ほほえむことも　もう出来ないよ その痛み少しでも 私が支えてあげたい 一緒に迷い　一緒に泣き 見つけようよ　たからもの だんだんとキズナつむぎながら 手をつなごう！ 愛があれば　夢があれば どんなときも頑張れるよ 出逢えたことがうれしい かけがえない気持ちをありがとう 雨の朝も　吹雪く夜も こころ重ね越えて行ける 瞳はずっと曇らない 見上げれば青い空 悲しみ全部救えないのに 助けるなんて言ってごめんね… あたたかい励ましに 小さな勇気めばえたよ この世界は　胸の奥で 今、ひとつに　結ばれる やがて喜びのめぐみあふれ 輝くよ 信じあって　笑いあって たどりつける未来がある 悩みのタネも必ず 希望の花　開かせるから 昨日、今日とそして明日(あす)も 私たちは友達だよ はるかな景色の先に 見上げれば青い空 あきらめないで 前に進もう きっと大丈夫 闇から光り 生み出す力 それぞれ持っているの 笑顔の日も　涙の日も ひとりじゃない　みんながいる 出逢えたことがうれしい かけがえない気持ちをありがとう 雨の朝も　吹雪く夜も こころ重ね越えて行ける 瞳はずっと曇らない 見上げれば青い空 さあここから　歩き出そう |-|English= On a smiling day and a crying day You're not alone, I'm with you Behind the other side of the open door I'll look at the blue sky The important wish had vanished I can't also smile any more That pain, even a little I want to give you support Getting lost together, crying together Let's find the treasure Spinning around and gradually getting a bond Let's hold hands! If there is love, If there is a dream I'll do my best any time Having met you, I'm happy Thank you for the irreplaceable feelings Even the rainy mornings, and the snowy nights With our piling heart, we can go far beyond The pupils aren't fogging at all I'll look at the blue sky I couldn't save you from all the sadness I'm sorry I said I could save you... I can give you a warm encouragement Grow a bit of courage This world is in the back of my chest Right now, I'll be tied to one Eventually the grace of joy is overflowing It's shining There is belief, there is laughter There is a future to follow Definitely the seeds of trouble Because the flower of hope, will open up Yesterday, today and also tomorrow We are friends Ahead of a distant scenery I'll look at the blue sky Don't give up Let's move forward You'll be definitely fine The light from the darkness Will give us power We have each other On a smiling day and a crying day You're not alone, everyone is here Having met you, I'm happy Thank you for the irreplaceable feelings Even the rainy mornings, and the snowy nights With our piling heart, we can go far beyond The pupils aren't fogging at all I'll look at the blue sky Come on, Let's walk from here Audio Category:Songs Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Movies Category:Movie Songs Category:Singles